Sidelined
by skrinkle
Summary: And to think as a child Todd so often wished the scary neighbor man away for good.


"Just imagine how bleak the sky, the world would be…if there were no more stars,"

"Yeah. I guess," Looking at the older man perched atop his bed, the way he had so many nights before, Todd couldn't help but wonder at how utterly frightened he used to be of his neighbor.

In fact, he had been something akin much more to a nightmare to Todd than a friend at first. In the confusion of his youth the man had been just one more thing for him to fear among aliens and giant mites. There was nothing more terrifying than to hear the click of his window in the middle of the night, Johnny slinking into his room to perch upon the end of his bed and talk for what seemed an eternity. Much to the youth's discomfort his visits became more and more frequent, routinely going on strange and senseless diatribes for reasons Todd did not understand.

But now there was nothing else in the world he would rather be doing. In fact, Johnny's habitual visits became much more than expected. The presence of the neighbor man was one of the only things that could put him at peace in the otherwise still too fearsome world. It almost became second nature for him to simply ignore the agonizing screams from deep within the house next door or the way Johnny's skin and clothes would often become spattered with blood that wasn't his own.

"You always keep me up at night. You always have," Todd mused , uncrossing his legs and leaning against the mattress on bony elbows. "But I don't mind."

Though hidden in shadows, he could feel the smirk slink its way onto Johnny's face. "Better than sleeping on the roof with crowbars, if I may add."

Tilting his head back to look out the window, Todd shifted his weight and laughed. Something he almost never did, something very few people could get him to do. Sneaking a glance at the other, he couldn't help but notice the how lanky man always stared at the stars with the most peculiar of looks. He had once asked why, but his question was only met with an abrupt and furious tirade. Such was the way things were with Nny, the boy had learned not to pry into his personal life. A comfortable silence washed over them as they listened to the suburban sounds of the night, the occasional passing car momentarily flooding the otherwise dark room with pallid light.

"Squeegee?"

"Yeah?"

Johnny exhaled before continuing solemnly. "I'm going on another holiday soon."

He had gone on numerous 'holidays' during the span of their association, lasting anywhere from days to months. With time Todd had observed that in the weeks prior to these self-proclaimed vacations, Johnny would revert into a more quiet and melancholy state than usual, favoring silence and distance over any sort of involvement in his visits. Todd never knew where he went or what he did, but at some point in time he always came back for him, climbing though his window and sitting at the end of his bed as if he had never been absent.

"So take care of yourself for me?" With that, Johnny slid off the end of the bed to loom over its occupant at full height. Head cocked, he faltered before a curious look of guilt crossed his features and bent over to scoop the younger into a tight hug.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Todd stiffened before finally snuggling into the material of his shirt. "You know I always do."

Almost lethargically, Nny released the smaller figure and made his way toward the open window. Before clambering out, he turned to smile one last time at the boy. "Bye, Squee."

Todd only gave a small wave as his neighbor disappeared into the darkness.

What he did not know was his awaiting Johnny's return would be for what seemed forever. Seasons changed and life went on, yet an inexplicable piece of Todd's own life was missing. A piece Johnny had taken with that would only return with the late-night shrieks from the house next door. As much as he hated to admit it, a sort of dependency had formed in the wake of friendship between the two. He had clung to the elder as a guardian, and in return he was Johnny's own link to the outside world. The man had become an appendage to his personality, for spending night hours alone with his own thoughts were just as worthless as sleep was to Nny.

From then on his nights were void of the familiar weight at the foot of his bed.

And to think as a child he so often wished the scary neighbor man away for good.


End file.
